The Dragon and his Rider Chapter one Outcast
by titanicdragon
Summary: Meet the newest dragon rider Kaida and Lightning the meet the riders of Berk, crazies will happening. I don't own HTTYD or Riders of Berk. Please review and this is my first so no flames please


Author's note I don't own HTTYD but I do own Kaida (nothing) and Lighting later HTTYD characters come in.

Nothing's pov

I was none my family hated, my village hated me, I was nothing but, I didn't let that stop me! I would be able to show them that I wasn't mistake, that I could do good and the only way to do that was to kill a dragon. I started to work on a trap to catch then kill a dragon. They attacked once a mouth like clockwork. I just wanted my father to love me. I worked hard a the forge with Evin I knew how to make weapons, but still my father and my older brother Matt hated me. Both of them blamed me for my mother's death though she died in worst winter on our little island of Tes.

When I was 3 it was because she made sure I lived through the winter. None knew what she did but, she got sick and died I was blamed. From then in I was blamed for everything that happened that was bad.

The witch/elder took my name which is why I was know as nothing, but if I proved myself I could get it back.

"Nothing!" yelled my father

I sighed he was mad what's new?

Now my father is a big man with a lot muscle and scars from the battles with dragons. He was 35 I think had brown hair and brown eyes. Some days I feared he would kill me. My brother Matt was with him the pride and joy of his life! Matt looked just like him but younger. He would tease me like anyone else on the island, but Evin.

"Hey loser!" he spat

I ignored him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Evin wants you at the forge now the dragons are coming tonight."

I nodded and ran out.

Evin was the only one in the village who cared about me that was the only reason I stay to make him proud he was more a father and friend to me then anyone. He was in his early 30s with black hair and brown eyes. He was strong, but kind.

"Kat there you are"

He was they only one to call me something other than nothing!

"Hi Evin"

He smiled but frowned, he always seem to know something.

"What's wrong?"

"The dragons are coming that's all"

"Oh"

"We should get ready" he said

"Right" I answered

Yet something told me after this night nothing would be the same.

Evin's pov

I looked at Max's daughter who was beautiful, smart she looked just like her mother but she was in danger if only Max knew. Sofia made me promise not to tell what she did unless it happened. 10 years ago when we had the worst winner ever Kat got sick and Sofia did everything to safe her. Even though her name was taken no matter what I would call her by a real name it wasn't her fault nothing was! We might be Vikings, but I saw the pain in caused her. Some days I find her in woods or in forge weeping. If what Sofia said was true Max would lose his daughter forever.

I whispered to myself "I have to tell Max what Sofia did before it's to late"

"Kat I'll be back"

"Ok" she answered sweetly

If I only knew what a mistake that would be leaving her alone!

Nothing's pov

I was busy working when I felt something different I had a need to go to the woods I tried to ignore it and work on

"Dragons!" someone yelled

I gave the weapons to the others

"Get ready!" yelled my father

Soon the air was filled with dragons. No matter what I always found them amazing. Changeling, Deadly Nadder, Giant ,Bee-Eater, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Thunder Drum, But most of all the Night Furies I only seen one in the air once when I was little and since then I wanted to see one up close.

Then I saw it.

"Night Fury everyone down!" yelled Matt

"Little one come to me" I heard in my head the voice was sweet and calm it made me feel safe something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Who are you" I whispered

Then I felt a force telling me to go to the woods. I followed it if the Gods wanted it then I do even if it meant death. I went to the woods following the force.

"Little one" said the voice again

All the sudden the ground disappeared.

"Ahhh!" I screamed

Then felt something scaly wrap around me.

"No" I thought

"I won't hurt you little one"

Then I saw it I was being saved by a Night Fury with bright blue eyes and perfect scales. He landed in a cove.

For some reason I wasn't scared .

"What's your name little one?" he asked

"Nothing , but Evin calls me Kat"

He frowned, or I think he was.

"They took your NAME!" he shouted

I nodded, he walked up to me a nuzzled me. I was shocked, I liked it I closed my eyes. Then I felt something a warm feeling that enter me.

"Lighting" I whispered

I sudden knew this dragon's name and everything about him. How was this possible? Yet, I loved it I felt for the first time someone cared.

"Little one" said Lighting

He wrapped his wings around me.

"I will explain" he said

"Ok"

Then it began.

Lighting's pov

I finally found her my rider! She was a cute little human with bright blonde hair and soft green eyes. I knew everything about her and she did with me.

"Frist nothing isn't a name"

"What's is?"

"Kaida"

The wind change and she glowed a little.

"Lighting, what happening" she asked

"Kaida is your true name"

"What?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"10 years ago during that bad winter storm your mother prayed to the gods to save you but they didn't answer so your mother went into the storm and talked to the dragon king He saved you but at a price."

"Which was?"

"That you be part dragon, since dragon live forever unless killed' I said

She blinked but stay calm.

"So I'm part dragon is that why I can understand you?"

"Yes and No"

"Huh?"

"Kaida you were born to be a dragon rider to save both humans and dragons for a deadly threat ever I'm not sure want it is. You can understand me because you are a rider but your speak dragon and you live forever like a dragon."

"I can't die?"

"Not easily"

"Whoa"

I chucked

"Your taking this well hatchling" I said

"Why won't I? The Gods gave me a real friend and my mother saved me now I know she really did love me"

I nuzzled her.

"Of course she did"

She giggled and yawned

"Rest hatchling I'll keep you safe"

"But I should get back"'

I pulled her closer and hummed a tone.

"Lighting I should..."

She was soon sleeping and I held her tight.

"I will be here little one always"

Then I closed my eyes and slept.

Evin's pov

She was gone. I looked for her but there was an area in the woods that was to deathly to go through at night. She wouldn't go there would she?

"Evin!" yelled Max

I groaned then I thought would he even care? He never showed her love, maybe she be better off?

"Evin didn't you hear me?"

"What Max?" I said with a bit of hate

"Where's Nothing don't tell me she build another thing!"

"No"

"Where's she!?"

I snapped

"Why do you care? You hate her!"

"Evin?"

"You treat her like shit and just to let you know Sofia went to dragon king to safe her!"

"What are you talking about"

I sighed a told him the story.

Max's pov

I sat in my daughter's room after Evin told me the story. I wasn't going to cry, but Evin was right I treated her like shit and now she was with a dragon probably dead!

"No I have to make things right"

I was about to leave when I saw my son.

"Dad where sis?"

I frowned he didn't know, but he was just as bad as I was.

"Dad?"

I told him what Evin told me.

"So she with a dragon and when sun comes..."

I got a torch

"Not if I can help it!"

"'I'm coming with!"

"No, Son I won't lose you too"

"Dad but I hurt her too"

I knew I couldn't change his mind.

"Fine, Son"

Then we left, but Evin was there.

"Selfish" Evin said

"What?" we said together

"If you kill the dragon you kill her I told you she will be bonded to the dragon and if you kill she be dead inside."

I frowned

"I won't kill it I just won't let near her!"

Before Evin said another word I went to get my daughter back!"

Lighting's pov

I woke a felt humans coming. I hissed protectively guarding my hatchling. Though they were her family they hurt her too much and I wasn't going to let them again.

"This way to the cove!" yelled a hard voice

"Max stop if you do this it make things worst!' said another

"Shut up Evin this my daughter!'

I nuzzled her

"What!" she groaned

"We have to go someone coming!"

She yawned and climb on my back, I smiled.

"This way" yelled the tough one

"Dad?" she said quietly but with fear.

"Little one he won't hurt you"

"But he hurt you!" she said with tears

"Shh" I said

"Daughter?"

The father jumped down. I hissed even more.

"Daughter?"

She looked away

"Max it over!" yelled Erin

"No it can't be!

"Little one we must go"

"Dad why now do you care huh?"

He didn't answer.

"I knew it!" she yelled

Evin walked closer I didn't hiss at him he never hurt my hatchling. He gently hugged her.

"Go" whispered

Suddenly the father push me and Evin away and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing please don't go!"

"My name is Kaida!" she hissed

Then wind blew.

"Her true name" said Evin

Her father stared at her.

"You are one of them!"

Her brother started, then her father pulled out an axe.

"You aren't my daughter!" he yelled and threw the axe. I quickly turned it to ash.

"Dad Stop!" yelled her brother Matt

"Max stop before you .." Evin started

Max pushed my hatchling to the ground and pulled out a knife. Now I was mad I tackled him a glared at him I entered his mind.

"Damned Beast out of my head!"

"NO" I hissed

He was scared then I made him have to live through everything he and village did to my hatchling. I left his thoughts and saw her brother and Evin hugging her.

"I'm sorry Kaida" said Matt

"I forgive you"

"You need to go before he wakes up" said Evin

"What about you guys?"

"We be fine now go"

"I promise I come back one day"

I smiled

"Little one it's time"

She nodded and got on my back. We left the island of Tes for a new home.


End file.
